Road Of Life
by Vixster
Summary: The doctor's arrival on Earth sparks the beginning of new discoveries and adventures in a young girls life. Please review, your comments are appreciated.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Usual stuff…. I don't own the characters, the ship, etc.

**Authors Note:** Takes place initially during Voyager's fourth season. However, I intend to have the time frame move along relatively quickly.

**Chapter One – A Visitor**

A young auburn haired girl walked down a seemingly endless brightly lit corridor, the light reflected brilliantly in her wistfully intelligent deep blue eyes. Her destination unknown to those whom walked around her, those that she seemed oblivious to in her mindless determination to reach the place she was heading for. 

"Sofie" a voice cried from several metres behind her. 

Whirling round she came face to face with a friend, once crewmember of the Enterprise and current member of the Pathfinder team – a team searching for the lost but very much alive crew of the USS Voyager. 

"Exciting isn't it," Reginald Barclay beamed at her sidling up beside her. 

"It is," she nodded, smiling half with excitement and half with pleasure at seeing his obvious enthusiasm. 

"I'm going to introduce myself now," she said, as they rounded a corner and stopped in front of a glass double door. 

"He's interested in you," he murmured. 

"Oh really, may I ask why??" she said, cocking an amused eyebrow. 

"Well he's heard a lot about you apparently," he replied. 

"From who?? Tom??" she asked, surprised he should know anything of her; a lowly second year cadet who's only aspiration at present was to graduate and become the best science officer in the fleet. 

The two stepped through the doors as they swished open upon Barclay's identification code. The room beyond was crowded with officials, and in the centre of the room clad in the old style Starfleet uniform a man stood talking non-stop, or so it appeared. 

It took a few moments for Sofie to notice the man he was talking to was her father. It didn't surprise her he had a special interest she supposed, as her brother was a member of the Voyager crew. It was after all her father who had started the Voyager project perhaps it was only fair he handled the visitor, heard his intriguing stories, many of which she didn't doubt included Tom. 

"I'll introduce you, come on," Reg had her arm manoeuvring her through the men and woman grouped around the room in deep discussion and towards her father and the object of attention. 

She smiled as they walked over; she glanced at the man taking in his appearance, the outdated uniform, the baldhead, the slightly creased but still relatively handsome face, the musical voice and lastly the compassionate look in his eyes. Fitting she supposed for a physician. 

"And, who are you?? Another interviewer I suppose," the man said positively beaming at her, obviously enjoying his newfound fame and the attention being lavished upon him. 

Before Sofie corrected him her father stepped in, "This is my daughter, Sofie, doctor."

"Ah, yes, she looks like her mother. How's the academy treating you?? Some of the stories I've heard…." He said, but was abruptly cut off with a sharp look from her father, seemingly he didn't want her being discouraged. 

She smiled, "You knew my mother," she asked inquisitively. 

"Of course, I know her…." Again he was interrupted by a glare this time from her father, a look of confusion crossed the doctors face. 

Sofie wasn't quite sure why her father had cut that conversation short, but quickly forgot about it becoming immersed in one of the stories of Voyager the doctor began telling. From what she could recall later it had been about the time he had masterminded a plan to create an uprising on the ship against the Hirogen who had apparently taken the crew prisoners. 

Sofie stood in her room later, deciding what to wear to the dinner date she had with the doctor this evening. Although her father had been reluctant to let her go alone, he simply could not find the time to accompany her. Smiling she knew this would be her chance to get all the really good stories out of this man her father would never want her to hear. And, from what she had seen earlier especially by the way he had just assumed she would be quite happy to have dinner with him, not that she wasn't, getting stories out of him wouldn't be extremely easy. 

Fin

Please review. What do you think should happen next?? 


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner

Chapter Two - Dinner  
  
Sofie stood in the lounge area surveying her appearance in a large full length mirror. Her hair was scraped back into a bun, her eyes sparkled naturally, her fitted knee length dress accentuated the better parts of her body in her opinion. She looked smart and professional.  
  
Opening the door of the apartment and stepping out into the dusk she ran into her father coming out the turbo lift.  
  
"Not too many questions remember," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek before striding off down the corridor.  
  
She watched him go for a moment a vague smile gracing her lips, before stepping into the turbo lift. Reaching the ground floor she had only to cross the grounds of the strafleet command offices to get to the special holosuite the doctor had been allocated. His stay being a short one - only one night - it was deemed uneccessary to fit him quarters within the officers section, as they would need holoemitters.  
  
Within moments she was stood outside the door to his appartment, placing a short sharp knock on the door.  
  
Within moments the door swung open, "Hello, come in," the doctor ushered her into the brightly lit apartment. A glass of synthehol was placed in her hand as she moved towards the table, it appeared he was going to eat holographic food. Interesting.  
  
"Thank you for inviting me," she smiled, politely as he brought out the food. Lasagne.  
  
"It's a pleasure, there is a purpose however to our meeting, besides getting to know each other," he said, his voice taking a serious tone for a moment.  
  
"I thought so," she said, curiosity evident in her tone, as she sank onto a chair behind the set table.  
  
Fin  
  
Um, if anyone actually bothers to read this drop us a review and I'll add some more :) 


End file.
